1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic rhythm performance apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic rhythm performance apparatus having ending performance function which can play an ending performance in accordance with an ending pattern.
2. Prior Art
Some automatic rhythm performance apparatuses provide ending performance means by which the ending (rhythm) performance can be played in accordance with an ending portion of a musical tune to be played.
Examples are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-14317 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-31719 (which were proposed by the same assignee with the present applicant). Such conventional automatic rhythm performance apparatuses store the ending pattern for the ending performance in advance. Thereafter, in an ending period of a tune, the ending performance is started from a predetermined starting point next to a bar after a player operates manipulation members.
However, in the conventional automatic rhythm performance apparatus as described above, a start timing of the ending performance is normally fixed at a starting point of a bar next to a bar after the player operates the manipulation members. Hence, it is impossible to play variable ending performances.